Ji woong and his friends book a hotel
Transcript Nicole: "Ji woong and his classmates have decided to book a hotel." woong and his friends are in the playground Ji woong: "Our teacher sucks!" Amy: "We are sick of her (bleep)!" Mi-Yung: "She treats us like dog (bleep)!" Amy: "Hey guys..." Mi-Yung and Ji woong: "What?" Amy: "I got enough money to book a hotel in Spain!" Ji woong: "(bleep) yeah! that's what i'm talking about!" Amy: "We will invite your niece and sister too!" woong picks up his Blackberry and calls Orla Ji woong: (whispering while on the phone) "Mom me and my friends are going to book a hotel for a few months and i don't know if we are going to be back...." Orla: "Okay." Ji woong: "Ji min and Ji kwong are invited to come with us." Orla: "That's lovely, see ya Ji woong." Ji woong: "See ya." Nicole: "Suddenly, they went in the teacher's car." woong hangs up Ji woong: "In the teacher's car!" woong and his classmates hop into the teacher's car and drive it Ji woong: "Wait until you see the look on Ms Joe's face!!!" Amy: "Do you have a driver's license?" Ji woong: "You know i do..." woong and his friends burst out laughing woong drives to his clasmates' houses and his classmates pack their things Amy: "She will never know!" John: "She will never ever know!!" woong and his classmates arrive at the Kirochu House min and Ji kwong come out Ji woong: "Hey wanna go to a hotel?" Ji min: "Sure!" Ji woong: "Me and my friends packed our things before we got here." min packs her and Ji kwong's things and gets into the passanger seat Ji woong: "Okay guys Ji kwong is asleep so try and be very quiet..." Ji min: "I packed me and Ji kwong's things." woong starts and drives the car to an international airport Inside the Airport: Ji woong: "We gotta get out of here. Our teacher is an absolute pain in the (bleep)ing rump!" Amy: "Yeah, right!" Nicole: "Ms. Joe is mean. I can tell." kwong baubles, yanking Ji min's hair Ji min: "No... No little Ji kwong don't do that..." Amy: "Your niece is so beautiful!" Ji woong: "I know..." kisses Ji woong on the lips causing him to blush Ji woong: "Natasha! not in public!" Natasha: "Sorry." Ji woong: "Oh well! let's move on." In the plane woong, his classmates, his sister and niece are in a plane Ji woong: "Peace and quiet..." Toshio: "我々は最終的に離れているオバタリアンからです！ (Translation: We are finally away from that old hag!) Amaya: "私はあなたの姪を保持する場合に気に？" (Translation: Mind if i hold your niece?) Ji woong: "Sure." woong passes Ji kwong to Amaya 1 week after Ji woong booked a hotel Nicole: "Ji woong and his classmates were away from Ms. Joe." woong and his friends and sister are in their bathing suits, in a large swimming pool. Ji min: "Awesome!" kwong baubles woong is lying on a deck chair is playing with a beach ball cut to: Nicole: "But Ms. Joe was not pleased." Ms Joe: "WHERE IS MY CAR????" cut to: woong smiles evilly cut to: Joe finds a note in her classroom that says "We stole your car so we can get to Spain, stupid! Xandy was here LOL" (which actually says wi stolwe ur cwar soo wee cun gut to spian, stoopid! Xandey was here LOL) Ms Joe: "I will kill them when they get back!!" 3 months after Ji woong booked a hotel kwong starts crying Cut to: [Anna and Tariko are watching Tom and Jerry on TV in the living room, and Orla is in the kitchen making some dinner] kitchen phone rings Orla: "Girls, can you please turn that down?" turns down the volume answers the phone Orla: "Hello? Ms. Joe? Are you saying your car has been stolen? And your house has been vandalized?!" Ms Joe: "Your son did this!" Orla: "But he is perfectly behaved! There must be some kind of mistake. That can't be him." cut to: girls went shopping in a Spainsh Mall while the boys whine about it cut to: woong passed out on the floor then gets up Ji woong: "I love this...." is humming "Baby" by Justin Bieber on her iPod Kwong baubles excitedly as she sees something and Amaya are keeping an eye on Ji kwong while Ji min is out shopping with Natasha woong calls Orla on his iPhone Ji woong: "We are just on a vacation!" Orla: "We are having fun in Butlins!" Ji woong: "I know!!!" woong hangs up Samuel: "Hey there is something on your face Ji woong!" punches Ji woong in the cheek Samuel: "IT WAS PAIN!" Ji woong: "Okay..." John: "What did i say about asdfmovie!" Ji woong: "C'mon!" John: "Fine..." Ji woong: "I brought my laptop!" Everyone: "Angry German Kid!!" Ji woong: "Okay!!!" Nicole: "Later on, they watched the Angry German Kid." woong and his friends laugh at the ending part of the AGK video Nicole: "Then, they drew a picture of their teacher and pasted a picture of a trollface on her head on the paint program on the laptop." woong and company snicker at their picture Samuel: "OUR TEACHER IS A TROLLFACE!" Ji woong: "LOL!" Ji min: "Stick it on the teacher's FaceBook account!" Ji woong: "Okay sis!" woong accesses the Ms Joe's facebook account, types in "Hey everyone! i'm Ms Joe! i am stupid and lame, i will never have a husband, i suck, i pee my pants, and am also fat, i need to snack on some chocolate bars, and EVERY FACEBOOK USER SUCKS AND THEY SMELL!!" and publishes it then puts the Trollface picture in her album and deletes her other pictures and puts about 70 troll pictures in each album and renames the albums not so apporiate words and replaces her avatar picture with the middle finger woong and Ji min hi five eachother woong logs off cut to: Joe logs on her facebook revealing a note that says "Marie Joe, you have been banned from facebook because you said "EVERY FACEBOOK USER SUCKS AND THEY SMELL!!" we do not tolarate that, also your Avatar image is unacceptable, your ban will expire: 31/12/2893" Ms Joe: "OH MY WORD! THOSE TEENAGERS GOT ME BANNED!" cut to: and Ji woong are doing the V-sign with their fingers bursts out laughing Ji min: "Toshio..." min helps Toshio up Sean-Jon: "Man.. you need to chill out." Toshio: "わかりました..." (Translation: Okay...) Ji min: "Toshio, you look after Ji kwong." 6 months after Ji woong booked a hotel Everyone: "Interactive Buddy!" Ji woong: "Okay!" woong goes on Interactive Buddy Ji woong: "Imagine if this is Ms. Joe." Mi-Yung: "Throw grenades at her." Ji woong: "Good idea!" woong moves the mouse to "Items", then "Explosives", then "Grenades", then clicks "Grenades". grenade lands on the interactive buddy John: "Die, Ms. Joe!" Samuel: "Take that, Ms. Joe!" Mi-Yung: "Make her a Tellytubby that would make it alot funnier!" Ji woong: "Okay..." min moves a block of cheese to Ji woong's face Ji woong: "CHEEEEEEEEEEEESEEEEEEE!" woong takes the cheese of Ji min's hands and starts eating it clicks on "Buy New Skins" and clicks on "Teletubby" and buys it for $60 Nicole: "They also played Interactive Buddy on the DeviantArt site." Kwong baubles Mi-Yung: "We have enough to afford the flamethrower!" clicks on "Items", then "Buy New Items" and clicks on "Flamethrower" and buys it for $100 phone rings Toshio: "ねえ、私たちは何か食べるものを得ることができますか？" (Translation: Hey, can we get something to eat?) min moves a box of Pocky Sticks at Toshio's face, causing him to grab the box of Pocky and ests them Nicole: "After that, they all buyed the flamethrower on Interactive Buddy." 7 months after booking a hotel Bell hopper: "Mr. Kirochu, you room service bill sir. Have a nice day." woong looks at the room service bill Mi-Yung: "Dude, how much have we spent on room service?" Ji Min: "Who can afford to pay this bill?" Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Ji woong vs. Ms. Joe Transcripts